The Underworld King
by eminakashima
Summary: She may have been the queen of the fairies, but he was the king of the Underworld. Jerza. Oneshot.


**The Underworld King**

* * *

><p>He knew that he was in search for someone whose demon's danced perfectly with his own.<p>

All he wanted was for someone to see the redemption he sought in his eyes, the hope in his smile, and the regret in his heart. He has never met a person that yearned to forgive him, nor a person that he didn't hurt. The demons in his head dance alone, whispering to him that he's alone. He never minded being alone, but he felt as though he could never me forgiven until someone's demons played well with his, and he could find happiness in their heart that they were willing to share. He knew that someone with demons in their mind could never be forgiving as he hoped, or he they would turn on him, betraying him and leaving him alone. He couldn't blame them, however, because he had more than his own share of betraying. Despite his own knowlege, he was hopeful and yearning for the attention and love that he so eagerly craved.

It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of kindness. His body ran cold, his pulse weak, slow, and inhuman. His heart operated only to barely sustain him, and he felt dry and exhausted. It seemd as though his reasons to live were slowly dissipating. His body worked in the opposite way his demons were… They were excited, bustling with thoughts and energy, yet he was drained of enthusiasm and energy. Eagerly, he craved someone to make him feel whole-_alive_.

He knew that his hope was long lost, feeling as though the final person sailed away on a ship. They were beyond the horizon, out of his reach. He betrayed the woman with the scarlet hair for the second time when she returned. She came back, her intentions full of forgiving him. At the time, it seemed as though he didn't want it. Inside, he could feel his body growing more and more frail, wanting to reach out for her and accept her kindness. Despite his own feelings, the demons that took over him pushed her away, and in the end, he was left floating in his own darkness-his own _hell._

Through years of perserverance and wait, he felt at though she could forgive him again. She took his hand, sparks electrifying his body, heat flowing through his blood. His heart begun to beat harder, faster, _stronger_. He felt human, and for a while, his demons remained silent. He could bask in her glory, openly crave her presence, and admit to himself that he wanted her to be his own.

As his heart prodded in his chest, making him feel mortal once more, he couldn't help but feel himself yearning to lace his fingers through her own, to press his lips against her and kiss every inch of her body, and to run his hands through her hair… because it was the color of her hair, so that he would never forget…

Scarlet, so that he would never forget her. He didn't want to forget the way her eyes were fierce, yet gentle, or the way that her smile was so strong and determined. He didn't want to lose the memories of how she looked him in the eyes, or how her voice sent shivers of excitement down his back. The memory that was most important to him was her, because she danced with him so well, so perfectly. He didn't want to forget who she was, because in the end, he had forgotten far too much. If could remember anything, he would sacrifice all of his memories for the memories of his Titania.

She may have been the queen of the faries, but he was the king of the underworld and the ruler of the demons. She promised him so many times that he was forgiven, that he had redeemed his wrongdoing, but the devil could never be forgiven. He begun to take her hand in a way that was no longer gentle, but more yearning. The demons that had been quiet returned to life, telling him that he couldn't have someone like her. He was undeserving, and she her light didn't belong in his darkness.

Yet, despite his touch that longed to scare her away, he still wanted to hold her in a passionate way. He found his way into her heart, stealing a soft kiss, running his hands through her hair, watching the crimson locks run through his fingers as his lips trailed along her neck. His own touch sent chills of excitement and joy through her body, and when she gripped his lazuline hair in her hands and pulled him in for more lustful and passionate kisses, he was lost in serendipity. The devil didn't deserve to feel such joy, yet he didn't care. He wanted to take in every inch of his queen, to savor the taste of her lips and skin, and the warmth and life that she filled his body with. He would do whatever it took to keep her.

She had become the other half of his heart, his soul. She was his powerhouse, his motivation, his happiness, and his beating heart. Becoming the embodiment of everything he wanted, there was nothing and no one else in the world that he could love more than he loved his Titania, and she whispered in his ear that she felt the same. "_I love you, too_," she whispered into his ear, and for once, while the demons repeatedly told him to flee, they were overpowered and hushed.

Though he knows that she is too perfect for a sinner like himself, she remains by his side. He knew that there were no dark secrets behind her russet eyes, and he found comfort in her truths. In the end, all she could do was promise him that she had darkness and demons in her heart, but she was in control of herself, and he could do the same. He fought to banish her darkness and her demons until the end.

Their demons never danced together, because he was no longer the Underworld King.


End file.
